The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, and more specifically to an endoscope apparatus in which a mixture of water and air is sprayed onto a view window through a nozzle provided at the distal end of an insertion section.
In general, an endoscope comprises an operation section and an insertion section extending therefrom. A view window and a washing nozzle are arranged at the distal end of the insertion section. A mixture of air and water is sprayed onto the window to wash it.
The washing nozzle is connected with one end of an air supply channel and a liquid supply channel extending inside the insertion section. Air and water are compressed by a single pump, supplied through the air and liquid supply channels, respectively, and sprayed from the nozzle. If the flow resistance of the liquid supply channel is increased from various causes, however, the water flowing through the liquid supply channel is reduced, while the air fed into the air feed channel is increased. In this case, excessive air would be introduced into the patient to cause pain to him or her.